


Friend in Need

by Marlex7



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Awesome Darcy Lewis, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlex7/pseuds/Marlex7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve returns from a bad mission and would like nothing more than to call Darcy because she is his best friend and always drops everything when he calls. But tonight he's worried he may be burdening her too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend in Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short written for the Bite Sized Bits of Fic Community on LiveJournal. The prompt was: Author’s choice, author’s choice, the person you can call at any time and they will drop whatever they’re doing if you need them.

The mission had been a bad one. There were injuries and innocents in the crossfire and an enemy who didn’t care one lick about human life, regardless of which side it was on.

Limping through the halls of the tower toward his room at two in the morning--his leg would be fine after some sleep, but for now it hurt like hell--Steve Rogers thought about calling Darcy.

The unlikely pair had become good friends since he moved in a few months before. He enjoyed her wit and unfiltered mouth and her seemingly unending ability to see him and the others as just people and not icons. They shared movie nights and late night ice cream and discussions--sometimes a bit heated--about pop culture and history.

Since their friendship blossomed, Steve found himself often relying on Darcy’s humor and good nature to bring him down when things simply got too hard handle. He truly cherished their friendship--even though he had to admit to himself he secretly desired something more with her--and was afraid sometimes he was taking advantage of her, especially in times like this when he would essentially dump his problems on her. Although sweet and innocent were not the first two words to come to mind when talking about Darcy, she still didn’t need to know just how ugly the world could be.

Continuing his limp after getting off the elevator on his floor, Steve decided not to call her tonight. He would deal with the aftermath of the mission by himself. Then tomorrow, he suddenly decided, he would ask her out for coffee. Sure, they’d been out before plenty of times--him always hiding under a ballcap to avoid the paparazzi--but he felt this time might be different, at least for him.

Turning the corner in the hallway, he immediately noticed something propped against his door. He immediately went on alert, even though he knew Jarvis would have already alerted him if something dangerous was outside his apartment.

The large bundle was round and lumpy and as he got closer he heard a soft snore. Then, recognizing Darcy’s hair, he quicken his pace as much as his leg would allow and knelt down next to her.

“Darcy,” he whispered, shaking her blanket-covered shoulder gently.

“Huh?” she murmured before opening her eyes, which widened when she saw him. “Steve, you’re home.”

“Yeah, I am. Why are you here?” he asked while helping her to her feet.

“Jarvis said you guys were inbound and it had been a rough mission, so I knew you probably wouldn’t be able to sleep, so I brought distractions,” she said, poking a few Blu-ray discs from under the blanket.

“Darcy, you didn’t have to wait for me like that. Besides, you have work tomorrow.”

“Well, Jane is probably getting her post-mission action with Thor right about now, so it’ll be a late start for both of us.

Steve couldn’t help but laugh, trying not to visualize that scene while also feeling a little bit of the stress he was under bleed away.

Ushering Darcy inside and to his couch, he said, “Let me take a quick shower and then we’ll starting watching whatever it is you’ve decided to subject me to this time.”

“Oh, you have no idea,” Darcy said ominously.

Leaving Darcy, Steve walked to his bedroom, thinking on just how lucky he was to have a friend like Darcy. Then he thought about coffee and what it could mean. If he skipped a little on the way to the bathroom, no one saw him, and Jarvis was kind enough to never tell his secret.


End file.
